Irresistible
by ninjaturtletime
Summary: You're alone in the Nordic household. So you think. Denmark x Reader x Norway lemon


Denmark x Reader x Norway: Irresistible

"Is anyone home!?" You shout from your bedroom door in the Nordic house. You wait, and receive no response.

You grin hugely and giggle as you twirl in your sexy little outfit that no one knew about.

"Finally alone! Now the fun can begin!" You sing to yourself.

You jump on your bed, oh how you've waited for this day. You close your eyes as you think of your multiple sexual fantasies involving some of the Nordic boys. Your grin slips off your face as you concentrate on one, imagining it and picturing it quite vividly. Norway was always your favorite.

Soon, your hands slowly start roaming your body, acting out the scene in your mind. You wished something like what you were seeing would actually happen. Oh if only.

Before long, you're all hot and bothered, with one hand up your skirt and the other in your mouth, sucking on your fingers.

Little did you know, someone was home. A trickster who did not want to make himself known when you called out earlier.

Denmark was on his computer in his bedroom when he heard your sweet voice call out. Feeling sneaky, he peeked out his door, planning to scare you in the hallway. However, every single thought left his head when he saw what you were wearing. He couldn't believe his eyes! _, the girl whose obnoxiousness rivaled his, was dressed in a sexy, but innocent schoolgirl outfit. A catholic schoolgirl, complete with thigh-high socks.

He could barely contain himself when you giggled and retreated into your room. In fact, his curiosity got the better of him, especially when he heard you gasp. He quietly snuck over to your door and peeked through the crack. He nearly fainted from what he saw.

You sure were enjoying yourself.

Although what you moan out was not what he expected.

You throw your head back and cry out, "Ahhh…Lukas! Fuck yes!"

-Time Skip of Reasonable Proportion-

Mathias doesn't even move when he hears the front door open. His thoughts totally transfixed on your actions, imagining himself on top of you. Him being the one to make you cry out.

He does, however, glance over when he hears extremely light footsteps on the stairs. His lust-filled eyes meet Lukas' dull ones. He gestures to the pale Nordic to keep quiet when Lukas opens his mouth to speak. He grins as he turns back only to stumble backward in surprise when he sees you glaring at him through the crack in the door.

"How long have you been standing there Mathias?" You ask angrily, voice thick with lust.

He grins hugely, "Long enough babe, and I must say, good show!"

You were a bit disappointed to find Denmark at your door but you were in desperate need of release. So without much thought you grabbed him by his tie and pulled him into your room, slamming the door behind him.

Pushing him on the bed, you climb on top of him, straddling his hips. You practically rip his belt off as you grind your hips into his to which he cheerfully says: "Damn, you're really fucking eager."

"Shut up," you growl as you pull his tie toward you and crash your lips to his, continuing to grind into his growing erection.

His tongue enters your warm cavern to battle yours just as the door bursts open. You both pull away in surprise, a string of saliva connecting you, your hand still gripping his tie.

"What the hell is…" Lukas trails off at the sight before him. You and Mathias are both frozen.

Completely unexpected, Lukas smirks and loosens his tie, "Can I get in on this little game?"

Your eyes widen and you nearly faint as Mathias yells, "Nah man! I saw her first!"

"But I'm the one she likes."

"Hey," you say before they can start bickering, "I think I'm horny enough for the both of you and if either of you don't mind, I would like something inside me as soon as fucking possible because I feel like I'm about to explode here."

They glance at each other before they start ripping frantically at their clothes. You honestly can't believe this is really happening, but all you know is that your body was begging for that sweet release, that feeling of utter bliss.

Coming back to reality, you see the boys are now in their flag-printed boxer shorts just as Mathias pulls you into another kiss.

Your mind can barely process when Lukas comes behind you and slips his hands up your shirt and into your bra.

You let out a long low moan and break the kiss when Lukas rolls your buds between his fingers. Wrapping your arms around the pale country's head he begins to kiss and suck at your neck, Mathias latches onto the other side of your throat. You can't stop the moans and mewls that flow freely from your soft pink lips.

Meanwhile, Mathias hands trace down your sides, one stops at your waist, the other goes up your skirt. Fingers stroking your throbbing womanhood.

He mumbles against your skin, "no panties? You naughty girl."

Lukas, getting bored with your moans, bites down on your shoulder, hard.

"Lukas!" You yelp in surprise.

"Oh fuck yes," you groan out as Mathias pushes three fingers into you.

You drop your arms and trace the hemlines of their boxers, hands slipping in. They both groan as you take hold of their manhoods, and start pumping.

Lukas rips off your shirt and bra, tossing the quickly forgotten garments aside. He quickly latches back onto your shoulder as he bucks into your hand.

You can feel yourself getting closer, and you rock your hips faster on Mathias' hand. But he chuckles and pulls away, making you whine in frustration.

They both smirk as they tear off their boxer shorts, their enormous members now exposed for your viewing pleasure.

You grab Mathias' tie, which amusingly is now the only thing he's still wearing, and pull him closer. But before you can kiss him, Lukas pulls your hair, forcing your head back where his lips crash to yours. You gasp at the slight pain in your scalp which allows him to slip in and explore the newfound territory.

You yelp as Mathias grips your waist and pushes into you forcefully , earning a groan from him. "Holy fuck, _, so tight!"

You weren't a virgin but it had been a long time and the feeling of him inside you nearly made you come right then and there. He starts a slow pace that leaves you mewling for more.

You soon realize why as Lukas grasps your hips and slips into your back entrance. Arching your back, you let out a scream of pain and pleasure, as you press your breasts to Denmark's hard chest.

Your arms wrap around Lukas' neck again, and grab onto his pale locks. Mathias quickens his thrusts as Lukas starts up an equally fast pace. Pulling his hair, your lips meet again in a sloppy kiss, saliva down your chin.

You can't hold back any sound as moans and screams fall from your sweet mouth.

Your legs wrap around Mathias allowing him to thrust deeper, hitting that special spot, and you scream out, "Yes, right there! Mathias, harder! Fuck me like it's the last day!"

At this Lukas gets a little jealous and he bites down on your shoulder again as he picks up his pace. "I want you to scream my name." He growls into your ear.

"Lukas," you breathe out as you feel that knot coiling in your stomach.

"Louder!"

Mathias rams into you mercilessly, his hip movements becoming more erratic as your muscles constrict on his hot member. He lets out a long sexy groan.

Lukas comes first, releasing his hot seed into you, the sensation causing the coil in your lower regions to snap.

"LUKAS!" You scream as you climax, your clenching muscles causing Mathias to release deep inside, your juices mixing.

They ride out your orgasm and pull out as you let out a whimper. They both smirk as the three of you fall exhaustedly on your bed.

As you catch your breath, you turn over and wrap your arms around Lukas.

"Jeg elsker deg," you mumble, "both of you."

"Jeg elsker deg," they say in unison as you drift to sleep.


End file.
